This invention relates to a module for a heat exchanger having improved thermal characteristics.
In the prior art, a heat exchanger may be formed by sandwiching a series of plates together to form interconnected chambers for conveying a fluid. The exterior of the heat exchanger may be exposed to ambient temperatures, whereas the fluid in the heat exchanger may have a temperature that exceeds the ambient temperature. The plates may be equipped with ribs, beads, or fins to improve the heat-transfering ability of the plates to transfer thermal energy from the fluid in the heat exchanger to the ambient environment. To increase the ability of the heat exchanger to cool the fluid or to dissipate heat energy, the number of stages of the plates may be increased. However, as the number of the plates are increased, the pressure drop between the inlet and the outlet of the heat exchanger may decrease, which reduces the efficiency of the heat exchanger. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a compact heat exchanger with enhanced thermal performance that minimizes or reduces the number of stages or stacked plates of the heat exchanger to maintain efficiency.
In accordance with the invention, a module for a heat exchanger comprises a first generally planar member having a first opening at an opposite end with respect to a second opening. A second generally planar member has a first opening at an opposite end with respect to a second opening. The first generally planar member may be arranged with the second generally planar member to form a cavity in communication with the first opening and the second opening. A pattern of elevated regions may extend from the first generally planar member and the second generally planar member. The pattern of elevated regions has a pattern longitudinal axis that is tilted with respect to a reference longitudinal axis of at least one of the first generally planar member and the second generally planar metallic member. A flow longitudinal axis may be tilted with respect to the reference longitudinal axis to facilitate a cross-flow of the fluid with respect to the elevated regions.